


Now You See Me...

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cock Tease, Consent Issues, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Romanticized Noncon, Shower Sex, Spanking, Strength Kink, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Castiel uses his magical angel teleportation to tease Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 145





	Now You See Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, castiel, dean winchester, destiel, teleport!kink, shower sex, gay, diner sex, blowjob, anal, sam winchester, writing.
> 
> Wren's warnings: Contains a Season 6 spoiler and mansex.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Dean repeatedly demonstrates to Castiel that he's uncomfortable with Castiel deliberately teasing him and trying to have sexual contact with him in public. Castiel ignores these boundaries. Dean later (unrealistically) decides he was okay with it all along because it was hot.

Dean sighed and closed the laptop, cutting off its blue light and leaving the motel room dark. He stood up and yawned, rubbing a hand over his eyes. He was itching for a job, but there were never any mysterious deaths when you needed them. Sam had given up an hour ago and was already passed out and snoring on one of the beds. Dean was about to follow suit when he heard a familiar fluttering noise behind him. He turned around, suddenly wide awake.

“Cas?”

It was a little hard to see him in the darkness, but Dean knew that silhouette. He took a step closer, keeping his voice low so he wouldn’t wake Sam. “What’s going on? Is there trouble?”

“Besides civil war in Heaven? No.” Castiel took a step closer, running a hand over Dean’s face. “I had a moment. I wanted to see you.”

Dean relaxed as Castiel leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back hungrily, wrapping his arms around the angel to pull him close. Just the smell and feel of Cas already had him stiffening.

“The Impala’s in the lot,” he whispered, moving from Castiel’s mouth to his neck. “Can’t do anything here, Sam’s—”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Dean pulled back and gave Castiel a quizzical look. “...You’re not about to zap me to Russia or something, are you?”

“No. Dean, listen, I said I had a _moment_.” Castiel let go of him and stepped back. “I can’t stay. I just... wanted to see you.”

Dean let out a disapproving grunt. “That’s not fair, Cas.”

“I wish I didn’t have to leave.”

“Goddamn cockteasing angels. You know I’m gonna go to bed hard now. And it’s your fault.”

Castiel thought about this. “...I rather like that image.”

Dean snorted irritably. Then he pulled Castiel close for one more kiss. “Be safe, okay?” he whispered.

Castiel nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

There was a flutter and Dean’s arms were empty.

* * *

Dean was leaving the motel to get some doughnuts for breakfast when he stepped out the door and almost bumped into Castiel.

“I had a moment again,” Castiel explained quickly as Dean tried to catch his breath.

“Jesus Christ, Cas,” he grunted. “Some warning next time.”

“Sorry.” Castiel reached behind Dean to close the door the rest of the way before pressing up against him. “I got a little excited.”

Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders. “You’re here for like thirty seconds again, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Castiel gave him a quick kiss. “I liked seeing you last night. It... made me happier. I’d like to do this more often.”

Dean muffled a “goddammit” as Castiel kissed him again, slow and deep. He pulled back. “Well thanks, Cas. Now I’m gonna be that creepy guy with the hard on in the doughnut shop.”

Castiel kissed his neck. “Next time I’ll stay longer,” he promised.

Dean let out a groan that was equal parts arousal and irritation as Castiel licked and sucked on his ear. “You dick. You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?”

“You told me that was the point.”

“No, this is different, you’re getting off on being a _tease_.” Dean pushed Castiel back. When Castiel gave him an innocent look, Dean grabbed his hair and growled, “A dirty fucking _tease_.”

Castiel chewed at his lips and looked like he was trying very hard to fight down a huge smile. “Gotta go. War in Heaven.”

“Fucking hell, Cas—”

There was a flutter.

Dean cursed under his breath and walked stiffly down the street, trying to think about old ladies and Sam’s burrito issues and shed shifter skin and _anything_ else that would make his obvious hard on go away.

* * *

Dean didn’t see Castiel again until mid afternoon the next day. Sam had dug up a conspicuous string of missing persons reports and they’d been looking into it all afternoon. Dean was standing over a table covered in books at the (completely deserted) local library, reading up on the history of the town, when someone stepped up behind him and a pair of hands covered his eyes.

“If that’s you, Sam,” Dean grunted, “it stopped being cute when you were ten. Get back to work.”

A body pressed up behind him and he could feel an erection grinding against his ass. Dean tensed. “Jesus tittyfucking Christ, you had better _not_ be Sam.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean pushed the hands off his face and turned around, glaring at Castiel. “Just what are you smirking about?”

“You. This is fun.”

“Oh, teasing me is fun?”

“It is.” Castiel pressed his lips against Dean’s mouth, then against the base of his throat. Dean grunted.

“Cas, this is a public space. I’ve told you about public spaces.”

“Mm-hm.” Castiel let his teeth nip at Dean’s skin. “Usually you tell me we need to leave them so you can rip my clothes off and—”

“Fucking hell, Cas,” Dean hissed. He braced himself against the table as the angel’s hands slid up under his shirt, brushing over his bare skin. He kept expecting Sam to walk back at any minute, but the library remained quiet. “Cas, I can’t right now, you fucking _know_ I can’t. You’re just teasing me to be a dick.”

“Mm-hm,” Castiel murmured, dropping to his knees. Dean’s heart shot into his throat when he felt the warm dampness of Castiel’s mouth against the growing bulge in his jeans. Castiel looked up at Dean and gave his denim-clad shaft a long, slow lick before whispering, “See you later, Dean.”

Sam rounded a book case to see Dean leaning against the library table, breathing hard and slow as if trying not to rip the table to splinters. Sam gave his brother a skeptical look.

“...What, d’you just see a ghost or something?”

Dean let out a long, tense breath, then turned back to his books. “Nothing at all, Sam. Absolutely nothing.”

* * *

They were gearing up to check out a suspicious house. Dean opened the closet door of their crappy motel to fish out the shotgun and found Castiel grinning back at him. He stared wide-eyed as Castiel held up a finger to his lips, brushed his hands under Dean’s jacket, found his nipples, and gave them a firm squeeze.

“Dean?” Sam sounded impatient. “Get the guns already, let’s move out.”

Castiel gave Dean’s nipples one more twist before pulling back and mouthing “close the door.” It took Dean a few moments to get his muscles to respond.

* * *

The job was done, the bones torched, and Sam and Dean were tucked away in a booth at the local pub, a burger in front of Dean and a salad in front of Sam. Sam stood up to get them more drinks and Dean almost choked on his burger when he felt a hand slide up his leg.

“Fffhgg!” He swallowed his mouthful and tried to peer under the table. The hand ran up his thigh and squeezed the crotch of his pants, and Dean groaned. “Fuck, Cas, it’s you, isn’t it?”

He heard a snicker from under the table. Dean chewed his lower lip and anxiously watched Sam order their drinks across the room as Castiel’s hands opened his belt and pulled the zipper down.

“Cas, fuck... you should stop...” Dean groaned and ran a hand through Castiel’s dark hair as the angel pulled his stiff cock out of his jeans, well aware that he was contradicting himself. “This isn’t... nnh... Cas...”

Castiel’s wet mouth slid over the head of his cock and Dean forgot what he was trying to say. He tangled his hands in Castiel’s hair and pulled the angel’s mouth farther down the shaft. He tensed when he caught sight of Sam walking back across the room, two beers in hand, but before he could say a word Castiel was gone, leaving his cock wet and hanging out of his pants.

Sam set the drinks down on the table and snorted at Dean’s expression. “Would you and that burger like some more time alone together?”

Dean gave his little brother a death glare and ripped another bite out of his meal, chewing furiously before discretely sliding a hand under the table to tuck his rock hard cock back into his pants.

* * *

Sam let Dean have the shower first when they got back to the motel. They’d been too hungry to shower right after the job, and since they hadn’t been covered in the usual layer of blood and monster goo it hadn’t been necessary. But there was still the matter of sweat and dust. Dean stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the running water, letting out a sigh and tilting his head back. He took a moment to just enjoy the sensation of hot water beating against his chest, washing away the day’s work. Something interrupted the flow and Dean opened his eyes in confusion. He would have slipped and fallen if Castiel hadn’t caught him.

“Cas, what the _fuck_!” Dean regained his footing, fingers digging into Castiel’s arms. “I could have _died_!”

“That’s why I caught you.”

Dean caught his breath, running his eyes over the angel. Castiel was just as naked as he was, and a little more... rigid. Dean swallowed.

“Where... where are your clothes, Cas?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to bring them into the shower.”

Dean’s expression darkened. “If you’re about to teleport away again, I swear to fuck—”

Castiel cut him off with a kiss, pressing their wet bodies together. Dean groaned and pulled Castiel closer, one hand tangling in his dark hair and the other running down his back. He rocked his hips forward against the angel’s body, stiffening quickly against him. Dean hadn’t had the chance to jerk off since they started the job, and he was pent up as hell. Castiel finally pulled back from the kiss, keeping his body pressed against Dean.

“I’m not leaving this time. I’ve got a substantially longer moment.”

Dean panted for a few seconds. “Well... good!” he said finally. “You goddamn owe me!”

Castiel kissed him again. “I know.” He wrapped his arms around Dean as he probed the hunter’s mouth with his tongue, and Dean realized one of Castiel’s hands was grasping something.

“What’s that you’ve got there, Cas?” he murmured into the kiss, rocking his hips forward against the angel.

Instead of answering, Castiel’s hands fumbled behind Dean’s back and there was a faint click. Then Dean felt slick fingers pressing against his ass and he broke the kiss to catch his breath.

“Fuck—Cas—”

“I took the liberty of bringing lubricant. I didn’t think you would have any.”

“You—aaaah, fuck...” Dean gasped into Castiel’s neck as a finger pushed inside him. “Fucking hell, yes...”

“So I take it this method is acceptable?”

Dean bit Castiel’s ear, trembling slightly as the finger moved inside him. “Jesus Christ, Cas, you have until _yesterday_ to get your cock in me.”

Castiel nodded, a little breathlessly, and buried his face in Dean’s neck as he pushed another finger in. Dean moaned as the fingers pumped in and out. Castiel’s free hand squirted a line of lubricant across his cock before dropping the bottle onto the floor and grabbing Dean tight, smearing it across both of them. Dean could feel the desperation in Castiel’s grip. It hadn’t occurred to him that Cas would be as pent up as he was.

Through great force of will, Dean pulled Castiel’s hand away from his ass, sliding the fingers out. He was going to turn around, brace himself against the wall and push his hips out until Castiel grabbed them and buried himself inside Dean, but Castiel held his shoulders and stopped him from turning. Before Dean could ask why, the angel knelt down between his legs.

Dean ran a hand through Castiel’s wet hair. “Not that I’m complaining, Cas, but I thought—”

Dean cut off as Castiel’s arms wound between his legs and lifted his feet off the floor, scooping him up like he weighed nothing. Dean sucked in a breath and grabbed Castiel’s shoulders when the angel straightened up, holding Dean’s legs around his waist, cock rubbing against his ass. “F-fuck, Cas, sometimes I forget you can do that...”

“Dean...” Castiel’s breath was warm on his lips and shaky with need. “C-can I...?”

“ _Yes_!”

Castiel lowered Dean down slowly onto his cock and Dean’s head fell back against the wet tiles and he let out a loud, blissful groan.

They both froze when Sam’s voice came through the door.

“Dean? Did you fall or something?”

Dean gave Castiel a panicked look, and the angel responded with a guilty smile before dropping Dean another inch onto his cock. Dean bit down a desperate groan, shaking slightly.

“M’fine, Sam!” he called. “Just— _nnnffuck_ —just fine!”

“You sure? You sound like you hurt yourself.”

Castiel sunk deeper into Dean and kissed his neck as the hunter squirmed. Dean’s cock throbbed against his belly when Castiel lifted him up a few inches and then dropped him back down. It was hard to keep his voice steady. “F-for fuck’s sake, Sam, can’t a man shower in peace?”

Castiel started thrusting into him slowly and Dean bit back a whine.

“Are you...” Sam sounded vaguely horrified. “...are you _jerking off_ in there?”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to, Sammy!” Dean yelled as Castiel shoved into him hard.

“...Right. Just keep it the fuck down, okay?” Sam made a disgusted scoff and Dean could hear his footsteps moving away from the door. He grabbed Castiel’s hair as the angel pounded into him.

“You’re a massive bitch and I’m going to spank you later,” he hissed.

Castiel looked confused, but it didn’t dampen his arousal, or the urgency with which he was thrusting into Dean. “Have we done that one yet? What is it?”

“Believe me,” Dean growled, panting in the steamy shower air, “I’m gonna show you.”

Castiel nodded and let Dean pull him into a kiss, moaning into it. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck, going limp and letting Castiel hold him up completely. Castiel’s hands were firm on Dean’s ass, spreading it for his dick, burying himself again and again in Dean’s tight little hole. Dean panted, his cock bouncing slightly each time Castiel thrust up into him. He reached a hand between their bodies and gave himself a slow rub, shuddering and tightening up around Castiel as he did.

“Fuck, Cas, so fucking good, g-god I’ve been wanting this...”

Castiel was kissing along Dean’s jaw, shaking slightly. “Mmh, Dean... This feels... oh God... th-this feels _better_ than usual,” he panted. “Is that... _ah_... because we waited?”

“Yeah, probably.” Dean realized his mistake and clenched his teeth as Castiel squeezed his ass and slammed hard into it. “But that doesn’t fucking mean you should do it again!”

“I think it does.” Castiel managed a breathless smile as he pounded into Dean. “You’re so _desperate_ , Dean, I’ve never seen you like this and I love it.”

Dean bit his lip hard and grabbed onto Castiel’s shoulder and tried not to scream as the angel slammed into him, pushing deep inside each time. His free hand pumped over his slick cock. God, he _needed_ this, he’d craving it since that first kiss and now all that tension was just unraveling and leaving him disoriented and breathless.

Castiel licked drops of water off Dean’s neck, whispering into it. “I think I should tease you more often. What do you think, Dean? I think you like this.”

“F-fuck, Cas, s’not fair, I can’t—can’t fucking think right now... Cas...” Dean bit back a deep, animalistic groan. “Fuck, you’re going so hard, I’m gonna—oh god— _Cas_!”

Dean sunk his teeth into Castiel’s shoulder to muffle his screaming as he came in his own hand, splattering across his and Castiel’s chest with the angel still thrusting hard inside him. He continued to gasp and shudder as he rode the orgasm out, grabbing Castiel’s hair and devouring his mouth.

“C’mon, Cas,” he grunted, “fuck yes, c’mon, love feeling you come in my ass.” He bit Castiel’s lip hard and hissed into it, “Gimme a little something to remember you by after you leave.”

Castiel closed his eyes and let out a long moan and pulled Dean down onto him so he was buried to the hilt in his hunter. Dean could feel Castiel’s cock throbbing inside him as it filled him up, and he didn’t let Castiel’s lip slip out of his teeth until the pulsing stopped.

Their mouths finally broke apart and Castiel let out a long, relieved breath, still buried inside Dean. “God, Dean... I needed that.” He gave Dean a tired smile. “It sounded like you needed it too.”

Dean bumped his nose against Castiel’s. “Always need you, Cas.”

Castiel gave him another kiss and Dean eased into it, letting himself hang loose and relaxed in the angel’s arms.

Dean let out an unhappy breath when they broke apart again. “...You probably have to go soon, huh?”

“I’m afraid so.” Castiel pulled Dean carefully off his cock and set him down on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist as if unwilling to let go of him. “I... really wish I didn’t have to.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Dean tilted Castiel’s face up to look at him. “You just drop by whenever you can.”

“Really?” Castiel bit his lip. “When _ever_? You don’t mind, uh... the teasing?”

Dean scowled, but it was half-hearted. “...So long as you put out reasonably quickly,” he relented at length.

Cas gave him a brilliant smile and one more kiss, whispering, “I’ll hold you to that,” before fluttering into nothing.

* * *

Dean stepped out of the bathroom with one towel around his waist and another one rubbing over his hair. Sam was standing in the middle of the room, giving him an apprehensive look.

Dean sighed and dropped the towel he’d been using to dry his hair. “What?”

Sam gestured awkwardly. “...Do you have any idea why Cas would have left his clothes all over your bed?”

Dean looked at the bed. Scattered across it were Castiel’s shirt, tie, pants, shoes, trademark trenchcoat... yup, and buried under the pants he could see a pair of boxers. For a moment Dean just blinked at the layout. He wasn’t positive what had motivated Castiel to do this, but he was sure of one thing: Wherever Castiel was right now, he was still naked.

“Nope,” he told Sam crisply. “No idea.”

“Right. Well.” Sam pushed past him and stepped into the bathroom. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

The bathroom door clicked shut. Dean grabbed a pair of jeans, shoved Castiel’s clothes aside, and flopped down on his bed. He threw off the towel and pulled the jeans on as the shower started running again. Dean cast a thoughtful look at the pile of clothes and after a moment he reached for the shirt. He ran it through his hands, then held it to his face, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. _Smells like wind and freedom and hamburgers._

“Agh, fuck, _Dean_!” Sam’s angry voice rang from the bathroom. “What the hell, man, you left your fucking lube in here!”

Dean froze guiltily. “Uh... sorry.”

“Jesus Christ, there’s no way I’m going to feel clean after this...”

Dean chuckled under his breath and rolled over on the bed, burying his face in Castiel’s shirt and pretending the angel was curled up next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/48647660847/now-you-see-me.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.


End file.
